


Midnight

by Arionyxle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime, F/M, Horror, Mystery, OOC, TAKABURC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionyxle/pseuds/Arionyxle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesuatu bisa terjadi saat tengah malam. Cobalah bepikir logis ketika itu terjadi. #TAKABURC; collaboration with AiSiYa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

 

 

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,** _we don’t take any advantages by publishing this fanfiction. Just enjoy our works_!

* * *

Di sini terlalu dingin. Angin dari arah barat mencoba memasuki celah-celah mantel coklat-kekuningan yang membungkus tubuh bagian atas hingga lututku. Aku bersyukur karena dua pasang telingaku menggunakan _ear warm_. Ini cukup menghangatkan kepalaku yang tertutup oleh tudung penuh bulu di sisi-sisinya.

Aku langsung mempererat pelukan lengan di tubuhku yang mulai bergetar. Sedikit menggigil, sebenarnya. Aku bisa melihat kepulan asap melayang di udara ketika mengembuskan napas. Entah sudah berapa derajat suhu  kota Spokane; kota kecil di Washington sekarang.

Ini bukan hal yang baik untuk melewati jalan setapak di antara badai salju—sedikit membuatku harus memicingkan mata untuk menajamkan penglihatan. Dan fakta yang mutlak adalah aku seorang perempuan.  Sendirian, bersama keheningan malam, terlebih lagi sepertinya sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan malam. Tidak ada cahaya bulan, awan kelabu seolah menutupinya. Begitu juga dengan kabut asap yang dihasilkan salju-salju kecil itu, membuatku harus mengantisipasi jika butiran itu mengenai wajahku—yang aku yakin sekarang telah memerah karena kedinginan.

Aku dapat melihat—dari jarak berpuluh meter—apartemen yang kusewa beberapa hari lalu untuk satu tahun ke depan. Di dekat Universitas Gonzaga; Universitas Katolik Roma swasta yang berlokasi di Spokane, Washington. Aku melanjutkan pendidikan setelah lulus SMA di sana. Meninggalkan kota Tokyo, tempat kelahiranku.

Aku sedikit mengalami perdebatan ketika berada di bandara, Tokyo Airport, sebelum berangkat. Kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan. Dia mengatakan Spokane bukan tempat yang begitu baik. Namun, kali ini aku tak sepemikiran dengannya, kota ini begitu indah menurutku. Aku mencoba paham, mengingat pekerjaannya yang begitu mengagumkan. _Yeah_ , memang begitu, dia seorang pemikir yang keras, mampu memecahkan masalah dan juga _introvert_ —kurasa kalian bisa menebaknya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya mempertimbangkan banyak hal.

Sasuke memang menangguk, _sih_. Tapi, aku berharap anggukan Sasuke kala itu merupakan tanda setuju, tentu saja setelah kuyakinkan dia dengan sorot mata memohonku. Karena ibuku pernah bilang, mengangguk bukan berarti selalu meng-iya-kan. Aku bisa melihatnya ketika itu; dengan ujung kelopak matanya yang meruncing, netra hitam itu, bibir berisinya yang terkatup rapat, wajahnya yang begitu kaku. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi aku hanya diam. Aku pergi ketika pesawat akan berangkat.

Dan akhirnya, setelah satu minggu aku berada di sini, dia mau menerima. Setiap hari, jika ia tidak sibuk, kami sering berkomunikasi, entah itu sekadar menanyakan kabar; menelepon, _skype_ , mengirim pesan, atau _e-mail_.

Aku baru saja meneleponnya melalui telepon umum—aku tidak memerhatikan kalau ponselku kehabisan pulsa. Sekarang aku sedang berada di jalan pulang. Aku senang karena dia tidak sesibuk hari-hari saat kami memiliki waktu luang bersama. Walau itu agak aneh. Hei, percayalah, semua bagian terkecil di dunia memiliki masalah untuk dipecahkan. Kau bisa memercayai kekasihku untuk melakukannya.

Aku merasakan kakiku yang dibalut bot anti air agak kesemutan. Serbuk-serbuk putih ini pasti sangat terasa dingin jika aku tidak memakai alas. _Wah_ , sepertinya selama di perjalanan aku terus memikirkan pria seksi itu—tidak masalah jika kami berbeda tujuh tahun. Aku berhenti melangkah tepat di depan gerbang yang tersambung dengan dinding beton—aku memilih apartemen yang kecil untuk menghemat.

 _Hm_ , agak membingungkan. Ada banyak mobil polisi terparkir di depan apartemen—mungkin enam atau tujuh, aku malas menghitung.

Aku terdiam, terus berdiri memandangi mobil-mobil yang memiliki lampu biru-merah itu di atasnya. _Ugh_ , ini semakin dingin. Aku memutuskan memasuki gerbang, melewati beberapa mobil yang menghalangi. Aku ingin segera menghangatkan tubuh. Aku benar-benar merindukan kasur empuk dan segelas susu cokelat hangat.

Aku harus mengakui, dua hari terakhir selama berada di apartemen ini, rasanya, _ugh_ —entahlah cukup aneh. Bahkan sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika saja harga apartemen ini tidak murah dan berada jauh di Gonzaga, aku tidak akan menyewanya. Sungguh.

Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang  yang menaruh gunting dan _cutter_ yang penuh dengan darah di atas nakasmu, atau air bak mandi yang berubah menjadi merah, atau juga kamarmu yang berantakan—seperti habis dicuri, atau mungkin kalimat-kalimat ancaman yang ditulis di kertas yang memenuhi ruang dapur, gambar-gambar orang yang dimutilasi. Dan itu terjadi setiap tengah malam, saat aku tidak sengaja terbangun.

Aku dapat menyimpulkan jika itu adalah teror. Ya, dan itu terjadi kepadaku. Bahkan beberapa hari terakhir ini aku bermimpi yang aneh-aneh—seperti sebuah cerita _random_ , namun memiliki kaitan spesifik. Kadang aku berpikir, apa karena aku menempati kamar itu—maksudku, hey, aku mendapatkan apartemen yang terakhir, hanya tinggal satu, dan harganya cukup murah.

Aku ingin memberitahukan keluhanku. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan menganggapku berkhayal. Atau Sasuke- _kun_ akan menertawaiku? Walau aku tahu dia percaya. Akan aku pastikan itu tidak terjadi. Aku bukan gadis penakut dengan ancaman yang sering kulihat di film. _Yep_ , anggap itu sebagai lelucon setiap harinya.

Ketika aku memasuki lobi, kulihat orang-orang begitu banyak berkumpul, nyaris seluruh pengguna apartemen kurasa. Suara gemuruh pembicaraan tidak dapat kudengar karena bercampur-campur. Begitu riuh. Apa sekarang belum sampai jam tidur, atau jam tanganku yang mulai rusak. Di sini menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat empat puluh lima menit. Sebaiknya aku memperbaiki jam pemberian Sasuke ini besok.

"Aku akan pindah besok!"

"Ya, tempat ini  tidak seperti yang kubayangkan."

"Aku hampir tak percaya perempuan itu akan mengalami hal semacam ini. Dia sangat cantik."

"Hei, hei, aku memiliki spekulasi jika yang melakukannya adalah pacarnya."

"Aku tidak mau melihat!"

"Ibu, aku masih mengantuk."

"Padahal ini sudah pernah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tak menyangka. Kurasa apartemen ini akan mendapat kasus, _lagi_."

 _Huh_ , menyebalkan. Bisakah seseorang mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku tidak dapat menyaring pembicaraan yang riuh di sini. Bahkan beberapa resepsionis pun tidak dapat memberikan banyak informasi—mereka mencoba menenangkan para tamu yang lain. Semua orang terlihat panik. Aku yakin tidak ada yang terlelap nyenyak di kasur sekarang.

 _Wah_ , ada Ino di sana; dia teman satu angkatan denganku namun berbeda jurusan. Kuputuskan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa putih untuk tiga orang itu.

Ino adalah anak _blasteran_ , tetapi dia lebih menyukai jika dianggap sebagai orang Jepang, juga ketika bersamaku. Warna rambut dan bola matanya khas orang Eropa, sedangkan bentuk wajahnya seperti orang Asia—agak bulat.

Aku bisa memastikan dia tengah menulis sesuatu di media sosial. Jari-jemarinya  yang lentik begitu cekatan mengetik tombol _keyboard_ di layar persegi panjang itu. Aku duduk di sampingnya, sedikit menggeser tubuh hingga lengan kami saling bersentuhan.

Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arahku—entah mungkin dia tengah serius sehingga tidak terlalu mengenaliku dengan pakaian setebal ini. _Huh_ , dasar!

Aku pun membuka tudung kepalaku.

" _Ah_ , hei, Sakura!" Ino menyapaku setalah lirikan yang kelima. Seperti biasa, ia terlalu bersemangat.

Aku memberikan senyuman kecil sebagai respon. Oh, iya, hampir lupa, akhirnya aku pun buka suara. " _Um_ , Ino, apa yang terjadi setelah satu jam aku tidak ada?"

Ino mematikan—mengunci ponselnya—menaruh di saku baju tidur. "Kautahu... Matsuri?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik, berprofesi sebagai bintang iklan dan model. Umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Ya, aku tahu karena kamar apartemennya berada tepat di depan kamarku.

"Dia mati karena dimutilasi!" Ino sedikit memekik di depan wajahku. Aku tidak sadar jika napasku sekarang terhenti.  Ini terlalu mengejutkan dari apapun. Gadis itu pun semakin mendekatkan mulutnya ke arahku, "Polisi bilang pembunuhan itu terjadi saat memasuki tengah... sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu. Seorang  resepsionis menemukan mayat gadis itu... ketika tidak sengaja melihat beberapa tetes bercak darah di depan pintunya," tambah Ino merasa aku tetap diam.

Oh, baiklah. Biarkan aku untuk mengambil napas beberapa detik dari sekarang. Ya ampun, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.  Ini semakin tidak rasional. Membingungkan.  Aku memang tidak peduli tentang kejadian pembunuhan ini. Tapi kenapa harus seseorang yang kamarnya dekat denganku. Aku tidak takut, sungguh. Hanya saja, ini seperti sebuah kode, atau mungkin peringatan untukku.

Bagaimana jika tadi aku sedang mengunci pintu apartemen, seseorang itu sudah mengintaiku di sudut dinding yang tak terlihat? Bagaimana jika ia seorang penguntit atau pembunuh berdarah dingin? Bagaimana jika seseorang itu mengetahui kegiatanku sehari-hari? Bagaimana jika dia seorang pedofil yang suka menyiksa para gadis? Bagaimana jika—

"Hei, Sakura?!"

Oh, ya ampun. Aku langsung menghela napas panjang. Telapak tangan Ino melambai di hadapan wajahku. _Ugh_ , kenapa aku harus memikirkannya. Tidak. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan suara ponsel di saku mantel buluku bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya. _Heh_ , Sasuke, ternyata dia belum tidur. Aku menatap Ino sejenak, kulihat bibirnya tersenyum dan kembali bergelayut di ponselnya. Walau agak ragu, aku tetap mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Beberapa detik tidak ada sahutan. " _Ah_ , Sakura, di mana apartemenmu? Aku sudah  berada di Spokane... satu hari yang lalu. Aku mendapatkan sebuah misi di sini."

Apa-apaan ini? _Ugh_ , sepertinya sebelah kepalaku mulai berdenyut. Aku berjanji akan menendang bokongnya jika ada di depanku. Aku pun mengeraskan suaraku sedikit, "Apa? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah...."

"Ini sebuah kejutan."

Kesal. Langsung kututup saja ponselku. Sial, padahal sudah kubilang tak usah menyusulku ke sini.

Untuk... apa katanya? Misi? Paling-paling dia hanya rindu saja padaku. Aku cukup tahu pekerjaannya sebagai polisi di Jepang pasti sangat sibuk, tak mungkin dia punya waktu untuk menemuiku di sini. Dasar Sasuke! Alasan apalagi yang dia buat untuk bisa mendapatkan cuti?

Kuembuskan napas lumayan panjang sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kerumunan penghuni apartemen; satu per satu mereka mulai beranjak kembali menuju kamar. Kulayangkan lalu pandanganku menuju pintu masuk, sesosok lelaki berperawakan lumayan jangkung tampak sedang kebingungan. Kepalanya tertutupi tudung mantelnya sehingga aku tak jelas menangkap rupa pria tersebut.

Dia terlihat menghampiri resepsionis untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, resepsionis itu menunjuk ke arahku.

—Ke arahku? Hei, apa maksudnya ini?

Sontak saja lelaki itu berjalan menghampiriku, selintas kemudian membuka tudung mantelnya.

"Sa... Sasuke- _kun_?" Aku terkejut bukan main. Nyaris saja aku lompat dari sofa yang kududuki. Intonasi suaraku saat memanggil namanya mungkin cukup bisa membuat Ino memalingkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke arahku.

Langsung saja kutemui pemuda itu yang juga tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah kejutannya berhasil?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menampilkan sedikit senyuman (licik) yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Aku tak habis pikir, baru sekitar lima detik yang lalu pria itu meneleponku dan menanyakan di mana letak apartemenku... dan sekarang... dia sudah berada di depanku? Hei, Sasuke, kau ini manusia apa bukan, _sih_?

"Dari—"

Belum sempat aku berkata sepatah kata pun, pemuda itu sudah dengan lancang mengunci rapat bibirku dengan kuncian bibir miliknya. Aku yang belum siap menerima ciumannya pun sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas. Dengan agak kasar aku pun menginjak sepatunya.

" _A-Aw_!" pekik Sasuke kesakitan.

"Aku merasa dicurangi dan kaupunya hutang penjelasan untuk semua ini," kataku sembari menyeretnya menuju elevator. "Bisa kan tidak menciumku di depan umum?" tanyaku setelah memasuki elevator dan menekan angka enam pada dindingnya.

"Ada apa kau ini, Sakura? Ini bukan Jepang, mencium di depan umum sudah biasa, kan?" Pemuda itu sepertinya tak paham dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Kaulihat kerumunan orang-orang tadi?" tanyaku sembari berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang tengah terjadi di apartemen ini. "Di sini baru saja ada pembunuhan, Sasuke... orang-orang ketakutan... dan kau dengan santainya menciumku? _Do you lost your mind_?"

Sasuke tampak terkekeh, dari pelan hingga terdengar kencang. " _I don’t care with other people_... Aku cuma peduli sama kamu, Sakura."

Pintu elevator pun terbuka. Lantas kuraih pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya menuju kamar apartemenku—nomor 0619. Sesampainya di sana, langsung saja kubuka kunci pintu kamar, namun kulihat Sasuke tampak betah memerhatikan pintu kamar yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Ya, kamar Matsuri; gadis naas yang jasadnya baru ditemukan beberapa saat lalu sebagai korban mutilasi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku melihat gerik Sasuke yang sedikit aneh.

" _Um_ , tidak... hanya saja aku merasa bulu kudukku sedikit berdiri," jawab pemuda itu sekenanya. "Kaumasuk saja duluan."

Aku pun menurut saja. Kutinggalkan dia sembari melepas mantel buluku, lantas menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Tak lupa juga dengan sepatu bot yang kuletakkan tepat di samping pintu kamar. Kemudian aku pun menuju dapur.

Ya, meskipun aku sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba sekali mengunjungiku begini—padahal baru seminggu aku meninggalkan Tokyo. Tapi, bagaimanapun, aku suka diperhatikan seperti ini, terlebih sebelum berangkat ke sini, aku dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan. Wajar memang kalau dia jadi protektif berlebihan begini.

Secangkir cokelat hangat mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Lantas saja kuambil secangkir poci untuk memanaskan air di dalamnya, namun tanpa diduga sepasang tangan melingkari area pinggangku.

 _Ah_ , Sasuke!

Pria itu menempelkan dagunya pada pundakku, sedikit sakit memang karena dagunya berbentuk sedikit lancip, tapi aku cukup menyukainya. Ya, aku merasa sangat nyaman apabila berada dalam pelukannya, tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatku bisa menyandarkan kepalaku di depan dadanya.

"Kau merindukanku kan, Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memangku wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya yang legam bertemu dengan mata hijauku. _Ah_ , jantungku berdegup kencang sekali.

Kulihat pria itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya menemui bibirku, kupejamkan mata perlahan sembari mempererat dekapanku dengan tubuhnya. Kurasakan embusan napasnya mulai menekan-nekan kulit mukaku, dan—

" _Ehm_!"

Sontak saja aku terjingkat, aku pun langsung melepaskan dekapanku dari tubuh pemuda tersebut. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tampak menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang sebenarnya kuyakin tidaklah gatal.

"I-Ino, a-ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku pada gadis pirang yang sekarang tengah bersandar di ambang pintu masuk dapur. "Hei, bukankah harusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu?"

Gadis itu sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapanku, "Memang sejak kapan aku mengetuk pintu kalau main ke apartemenmu?" Gadis itu malah balik bertanya padaku. Memang benar, _sih_ , biasanya kalau dia berkunjung—untuk sekadar mampir atau bahkan menginap—tak pernah sekalipun Ino mengetuk pintu. " _Um_ , apa aku menganggu?"

Aku pun lantas menggelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkan bahwa kedatangannya sama sekali tidak menganggu. Sekalipun pada kenyataannya justru berbicara sebaliknya. "Lalu ada apa kau datang ke mari?"

" _Um_ , kau tak ingin memperkenalkan...," jawab gadis itu sembari melirikkan ujung matanya ke arah pria di sebelahku. " _Your boyfriend_?"

 _Ah_ , iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Ino. Salahkan saja pria ini karena kedatangannya terlalu mendadak. Aku pun meraih jemari Sasuke dan menempatkannya tepat di hadapan gadis tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini Yamanaka Ino," ucapku mulai memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Ino. "Dia ini teman satu kampusku yang kebetulan apartemennya tidak begitu jauh denganku... di lantai tujuh."

Sasuke pun mulai membungkukkan badan memperkenalkan dirinya, begitu pun dengan Ino yang melakukan hal serupa setelahnya. Aku lupa kalau mereka berdua masih orang Jepang, lalu untuk apa aku menyuruh Sasuke berjabat tangan?

Kami pun melanjutkan perbincangan di ruang depan apartemenku, karena memang kamar ini tak terlalu luas; hanya ada ruang depan yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu masuk, sebuah dapur, dan satu kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandinya. Apartemen kecil, apa yang bisa diharapkan?

Di tengah perbincangan aku memerhatikan jemari Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Cincin tunangan kami masih setia dikenakannya. Tunggu... sepertinya saat dia datang, Sasuke tak mengenakan cincin itu?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku memotong pembicaraan seru antara pemuda itu dengan Ino—entah apa yang tengah mereka obrolkan. "Sejak kapan kaupakai cincin tunangan kita? Aku tak melihat kau memakainya sewaktu datang ke sini?"

"Masa _sih_? Aku pakai terus _kok_ , kau saja mungkin yang salah lihat, Sakura." Pria itu dengan yakinnya menjawab pertanyaanku. _Hm_ , mungkin saja _sih_ dia benar kalau aku yang salah lihat. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Sakura, apa biskuit yang baru kita beli kemarin sudah habis?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta beberapa saat. "Rasanya kurang lengkap kalau minum cokelat hangat tanpa sepotong biskuit, benar kan?"

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ino, tidak ada salahnya juga kalau aku ambil sebentar. "Sepertinya masih ada sisa di lemari es... sebentar kuambilkan." Aku pun beranjak menuju dapur, namun nihil setelah kucari di dalam kulkas ternyata biskuitnya tak bersisa. _Ah_ iya aku ingat, bukannya kemarin aku dan Ino menghabiskan biskuit itu bersama? Bagaimana gadis itu bisa lupa? Aku pun beranjak kembali menemui Ino dan Sasuke di ruang depan, "Kaulupa ya kalau kemarin kita menghabiskan buiskuitnya, Ino?"

Gadis itu pun menepuk dahinya seketika dengan telapak tangannya, "Astaga aku lupa!" Ino tampak malu sesaat, tampak pula rona pipinya memerah, "Kalau begitu aku ambil dulu di apartemenku." Ino pun beranjak meninggalkan kami berdua, namun belum sampai pintu keluar kulihat ia memegangi perutnya, "Sa-Sakura, boleh aku pinjam toiletnya? Sepertinya perutku bermasalah."

" _Ah_ , pakai saja kalau begitu, biar aku yang ambil biskuitnya." Aku pun mengajukan diri untuk mengambil biskuit itu di kamar apartemen Ino yang berada di lantai tujuh.

Setelah Ino menyerahkan kunci apartemennya kepadaku, aku pun meninggalkan kamarku dengan sebuah pesan yang diteriakannya. "Aku lupa menaruhnya, sepertinya ada di dapur!"

.

.

.

_Sakura pergi, tepat pukul 01:35 dini hari, menuju apartemen Ino._

_._

.

.

Mencari biskuit saja sampai lama begini, salahkan apartemen Ino yang berantakan sekali.

Sekarang, aku baru saja keluar dari apartemen gadis itu, tentu saja dengan biskuit yang memang menjadi incaranku. Ino memang benar-benar mengerjaiku sepertinya, dia bilang biskuitnya ada di dapur, tapi sudah kucari ke setiap sudutnya, nyatanya biskuitnya ada di kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng maklum padanya, gadis seperti dia mana mungkin telaten menyimpan barang? Bahkan ada jadwal kuliah besok saja mungkin dia lupa.

Aku berhenti sejenak di depan elevator ketika angin malam berembus sangat kencang, hingga berhasil membuatku merapatkan kardigan yang kukenakan. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, hingga aku berhenti pada satu titik; teras apartemen. Ya di setiap lantai apartemen memang ada teras—untuk sekadar bersantai—di setiap ujung lorong. Aku jarang pergi ke teras apartemen, hanya sesekali, teras yang dibatasi pagar, pun kaudapat temui juga sepasang kursi dan meja di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Sejurus kemudian, kulihat—tampak dari belakang—seorang gadis; rambutnya yang pirang sepinggul tampak cerah terbias sinar lampu, bergaun putih selutut, namun tak beralas kaki tengah berjalan menuju pagar teras, yang sepertinya baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi di sana.

 _Ah_ , sepintas mengingatku pada si gadis Yamanaka. Dengan cekatan sosok gadis itu menaiki pagar teras—

"JANGAAAN!" teriakanku menggema kala kulihat si gadis terjun dari pagar tersebut.

Aku terjingkat, tampaknya aku tengah berhalusinasi di depan elevator. Bungkus biskuit yang tengah kubawa pun terjatuh menemui lantai, tercecer sedikit, tapi masih bisa dibersihkan—dan di makan tentu saja. Tak berapa lama pintu elevator pun terbuka, dengan segera kumasuki elevator itu. Ketika hendak kutekan tombol angka enam, secara bersamaan ada sebuah tangan, sangat pucat, yang juga menekan tombol angka yang sama, seketika itupula aku terhenyak bukan main. Kupalingkan wajahku ke segala arah, tak kutemui seseorang di dalam elevator, selain aku sendiri.

Jantungku mulai berdetak tak beraturan. Yang aku harapkan sekarang adalah segeralah sampai di lantai enam; lantai apartemenku. Syukurlah hanya turun satu lantai saja, karena ketika pintu elevator terbuka, dengan segera aku ambil langkah seribu menuju kamarku. Untung saja pintunya tak terkunci, jadi aku pun bisa dengan segera masuk tanpa hambatan apa pun.

Napasku berburu, peluhku bercucuran tak henti. Sasuke sampai menghampiriku dan menawariku segelas air putih.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Seperti sedang dikejar hantu saja," ucap pemuda itu dengan santai. Tak tahu apa kalau tunangannya ini memang sedang dikejar sosok tak kasat mata tersebut. "Ayo duduk, sudah kusiapkan masakan istimewa untuk menyambut kedatanganku."

Dengan pikiran yang belum jernih ini, aku pun menurut saja. Setelah sampai di meja makan yang terletak di dekat dapur, aku pun mulai mengatur kembali napasku agar lebih terdengar berirama. "Kau yang membuat _steak_ ini?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku memang cukup hatam bahwa Sasuke pandai memasak, ia bahkan mempunyai cita-cita untuk membuka restoran setelah menikahiku kelak.

"Kau lama sekali _sih_ pergi ke kamar Ino, jadi ya sekalian bunuh waktu, aku masak." Pemuda itu mulai melahap _steak_ buatannya sendiri. Memang terlihat lezat sih, perutku juga lapar. Tak pikir panjang lagi, aku pun turut melahap _steak_ yang telah dihidangkan calon suamiku ini.

"Daritadi aku tak melihat Ino, ke mana dia?" tanyaku setelah sadar bahwa batang hidung Ino tak terlihat sedari tadi.

"Sudah pulang... memang tak bertemu di jalan, ya?" jawab pemuda itu sekaligus melayangkan pertanyaan juga ke arahku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. "Tapi, ya sudahlah, mungkin dia pakai tangga." Aku pun tak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut.

 _Steak_ yang Sasuke buat memang enak, tak kalah dengan _steak_ yang dijajakan restoran-restoran ternama.

"Habis makan, kita tidur ya?" Ajak Sasuke yang kubarengi dengan anggukanku setelahnya. Sejurus kemudian tampak kulihat sesungging senyum merendai bibirnya. "Kautahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura?" ucapnya sekaligus bertanya. Lelaki itu tampak meneguk segelas air putih, "Tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun mengganggu hubungan kita."

.

.

.

_Kautahu kalau dua hari kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang? Ya, nyaris seluruh penghuni apartemen memutuskan untuk berpindah setelah mayat Ino ditemukan terpotong-potong dalam kantong plastik―tersembunyi di dalam tong sampah._

.

.

.

**(selesai).**

* * *

**~Epilog~**

 

**Pukul 01:35 dini hari; apartemen Haruno Sakura; Spokane, Washington.**

Sakura, gadis itu baru saja memutuskan untuk mencari biskuit di kamar apartemen Yamanaka Ino.

Yang artinya; di dalam ruangan ini, kamar apartemen Sakura, hanya ada Ino, dan tentu saja Sasuke— _ah_ lupa, tentu saja udara dingin Spokane. Kota ini memang begitu, udara malamnya begitu menusuk, sekalipun penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

 _Hm_ , seorang perempuan dan laki-laki, di dalam satu ruangan, bersama udara dingin.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak mendekati pintu, lantas mengintip keluar kamar melalui pengintip kecil yang biasanya ada di setiap pintu apartemen. Ia pun kemudian menyunggingkan sesimpul senyum—lebih tepatnya seringai kalau bisa dibilang.

Ino memutar badannya dengan perlahan, entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, ia terlihat sedikit mencondongkan pinggulnya ke belakang. Gadis itu dengan jemarinya yang luwes membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja kotak-kotak yang tengah dikenakannya, tentu saja dengan pinggul yang sengaja ia gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri; persis seperti penari di klub malam. Tak berapa lama, semua kancing kemejanya pun terbuka, sehingga mampu mempertontonkan kedua bukit kembarnya yang menyembul dari balik bra putih yang dikenakannya—sedikit transparan kalau diperhatikan. Ia pun kemudian mengikatkan kedua sisi kemejanya yang terbuka tepat di bawah dadanya.

Dengan langkah perlahan layaknya seorang peragawati yang tengah berjalan di atas panggung _fashion show_ , ia pun menghampiri Sasuke. Bahkan dengan tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu menjatuhkan diri (duduk) di pangkuan pemuda tersebut. Bersama tangannya yang lincah, Ino dengan segera menempatkan kedua telapak tangan Sasuke pada masing-masing buah dadanya—mengajak Sasuke menikmati bagian tubuhnya yang paling ia banggakan itu.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, sesekali bahkan terbahak. Matanya yang legam menyorotkan kelicikan yang amat sangat. Pemuda itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada si pirang, " _Good job_ , Yamanaka."

Ino tampak menikmati remasan jemari Sasuke, sesekali terdengar suara desah nakal yang terselip keluar dari bibir kemerahan gadis pirang tersebut.

" _Ngh_ …," desah Ino berkepanjangan. Gadis itu memindahkan jari-jemari Sasuke menuju tengkuknya sembari dibiarkannya pria itu mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjangnya.

Sejurus kemudian terdengar suara tulang yang dipatahkan.

Ya, tulang leher Ino telah dipatahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuh gadis itu berdebum terjatuh menuju lantai dengan kepala yang seolah tak mempunyai penyangga lagi. Mata kehijauan Ino terbelalak seakan mendakwa Sasuke dan bertanya padanya _‘itukah balasanmu setelah semua yang kulakukan, keparat?’_

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu tergelak dengan lantangnya, dihantamnya kemudian wajah Ino dengan sepatu bot-nya. Bisa kaubayangkan seberapa mengerikannya wajah Ino sekarang?

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit, senyum liciknya menyeringai. "Setidaknya kau berguna juga, Yamanaka," ucap Sasuke seraya meneguk cokelat hangatnya. Sasuke pun mengucurkan cokelat panas itu tepat di wajah Ino, "Terima kasih telah membantuku membunuh Matsuri."

Sasuke kemudian beranjak menuju dapur, diambilnya pisau daging yang terletak di atas rak perkakas. Sasuke tampak memukul-mukul pisau itu pada teras dapur, sehingga terdengar bunyi nyaring daripadanya. "Wanita seperti kalian, bukankah sepantasnya menjadi makanan anjing saja?" Sasuke terdengar berbincang pada dirinya sendiri.  Sasuke jadi teringat ketika Ino dan Matsuri menggodanya sewaktu pertama kali ia datang ke apartemen ini; sekitar lima hari yang lalu.

"Aku ini pria bermartabat, jangan kalian samakan dengan laki-laki yang kalian temui di klub malam," ucap Sasuke ketika tiba kembali di hadapan jasad Ino. "Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menganggu hubunganku dengan Sakura… terutama wanita-wanita macam kalian ini."

Lelaki itu lantas menyeret tubuh Ino menuju sofa, sejurus kemudian mendudukkannya dengan sembarang. Sasuke tampak menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang Ino yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Terima kasih juga telah membantuku menakut-nakuti Sakura supaya dia meninggalkan kota ini…," ucap Sasuke semakin berlanjut, "…dengan mengganti air keran mandi Sakura menjadi sewarna darah, misalnya?"

Sasuke kini tampak mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Ino. Sejenak ia perhatikan rupa wanita itu, "Ya anggaplah ketika aku membiarkanmu menyentuhkan tanganku di dadamu… itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku saja." Lelaki itu meraih rambut Ino dengan menariknya sekeras mungkin, sejurus kemudian ia pun berhasil memisahkan kepala wanita itu dari lehernya; ya, berterima kasihlah pada pisau daging itu.

Muncratan darah tampak meruahi wajah tampannya, sesekali pula dicecapnya darah segar itu menggunakan lidahnya.

"Kautahu aku hampir kehilangan cincin tunanganku ketika membantumu membunuh Matsuri?" tanya Sasuke pada kepala Ino yang dijinjingnya tepat di hadapan wajahnya. "Untung saja kutemukan di dekat pintu apartemennya… nyaris saja Sakura curiga padaku."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, diam sejenak―sepertinya tengah berpikir. "Akan kuapakan mayat ini?" tanya Sasuke belum menemukan jawaban pasti. "Sakura pasti sebentar lagi kembali," ucapnya seraya memutar otak sekadar mencari ide. "Bagaimana kalau kujadikan _steak_ saja? Tubuh Ino tak terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan santapan malam."

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara hantaman dan sayatan pisau menggemai seisi ruangan.

.

.

.

_Setidaknya, ‘misi’ Sasuke berhasil untuk mengajak Sakura pulang kembali ke Jepang._

.

.

.

**((Selesai)).**

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan AiSiYa-san atas kebejadan dan kemesuman diri hamba yang telah menambahkan adegan-adegan tak senonoh dalam fanfiksi Anda. Sungguh ketika membaca fanfiksi awal dari Anda, yang terbersit di benak saya yaitu rate T nyerempet M dengan bloody dan adegan nganunya. Terus kalau seandainya #takaburc tak ada batas rate, mungkin akan semakin bejad kemesuman saya. Maafkan juga jumlah words-nya jadi banyak gini, lebih 3500 words :( Saya bingung harus hapus yang mana soalnya. Maafkan juga typo-nya, kalau sempat saya edit lagi nanti. Terima kasih. 
> 
> Sekian, Arionyxle.


End file.
